


Big Shoes to Fill

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cock Vore, Corruption, Digestion, Foot Fetish, Large Cock, M/M, Reality Bending, Smelly feet, Sneaker fetish, butt growth, cock growth, foot growth, shoe huffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: When Marinette is stolen away by a band of villains, Ladybug finds herself a nobody: A concept without a heart, a hero without a soul. She flees to pursue them, leaving Chat Noir in charge -- but she has inadvertently left her partner without a counterbalance. The world begins to fray at the edges, the rules of reality rewriting themselves as Sora enters a world in need. However, Chat won't have his lady be so easily swept off her feet -- and he'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen, even if it means becoming a villain himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Sora, Chat Noir/Sora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Big Shoes to Fill

“Chat,” Ladybug began. “I can’t stay. You and I both know that I can’t.”

“My lady, wait, I --”

“No, Chat. I have to go. Without her… without Marinette, I exist only as a vessel for her heroics. Without her, I’m… I’m a nobody. You were never supposed to know, but now, if our entire existence depends on it…” Ladybug glanced down towards the streets of Paris from the rooftop on which she spoke. They bustled with people, as if someone had not come and ripped the very essence of Marinette from this world but moments ago, causing the entire state of their world to be thrown out of balance. “If Marinette holds this world together, then I must rescue her. It is my duty. I know you might be afraid -- and I’m scared, too, but this is what Master Fu chose us for.”

“My lady, please! I’m not scared, I’m… I want to help you. I want to do everything I can to assist you in recovering Marinette.”

“You can do that by staying here. After Hawkmoth helped that villain steal her away, I can’t just leave Paris without a hero.”

“But --”

“Chat!” Ladybug pierced Chat with but a gaze, her eyes steeled with the resolve of a girl who had seen too many worlds destroyed already. “I will not repeat myself. You stay. I go.”

“I --”

“I’m leaving now,” Ladybug said, overlapping Chat’s objection. “I’ll be home soon.”

“...Promise?”

Ladybug paused, one foot forward.

“Promise.”

Ladybug turned away from her lifelong crime fighting partner and waved her hand. A flurry of ladybugs swarmed up and around her arm, spiralling and spinning into an enormous red-and-black portal. She stepped through cautiously, but with the confidence that meant she’d see this incident through to the end.

Chat stood silently as the portal closed behind Ladybug. His stance was firm, but his eyes scanned to and fro. His head was swimming with thoughts, each more disconnected than the last. How could he help Ladybug by just sitting around? Even if he was protecting Paris in her stead, he couldn’t stop akumas, and he definitely couldn’t stop the people who had abducted Marinette just a few hours beforehand.

Hopelessly lost in his own self-doubt, Chat didn’t even notice another portal open nearby. A boy, about his age, stepped through the opening, setting his two enormous, yellow sneakers upon the ground.

“Well, I can’t tell just by looking… but I have a feeling this maiden of heart already got stolen away, huh?”

Chat recoiled, instantly moving into a defensive stance.

“And who the hell are you?!”

“Oh, sorry! My name’s Sora.” Sora ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair, giving Chat one of his trademark smiles. “I’m a keyblade wielder, protector of worlds, all that stuff. Basically, I’m here ‘cause your world probably just got thrown out of whack! No worries, though. I’m here to help.”

“You’re… here to help?” Chat squinted at this otherworldly intruder. He was here to play hero? He was here to, once again, steal the only role that Chat had left to his name? Ladybug had already denied him, and here was some vagrant nobody to take his place -- one that didn’t even need her approval!

“Well… yeah.”

“Fat chance. She doesn’t need your help. Told me the same thing.”

“Well, by the looks of it, you might.” Sora grimaced, pointing out towards the outskirts of the city. Buildings had separated from the ground, and the sky had split in two. Sunshine blasted through cracks in the horizon while stars peeked out from behind the same fissures.

“What the hell is that?!”

“Well,” Sora began. “Your maiden of heart got captured, right? And she’s not just anyone. It looks like she was a really central part of this world. Usually, it takes a few weeks for the symptoms of an unbalanced world to manifest, but… Don’t worry.” Sora chuckled, wiping a finger under his nose. “I can fix it. With enough time and help, of course.” He stuck out his hand, still smiling.

It was that smile that made Chat the angriest. Sora had already assumed some sort of self-importance, some kind of world-saving magic that Chat was somehow not entitled to, despite his many accolades. Chat could see the outcome clearly: the world, saved; the girl, Sora’s; the future, dim.

“Of course,” Chat said, lying through his teeth. “I’ll be sure to help in any way I can.”

As Chat reached his hand out for a handshake with Sora, reality seemed to break overhead. The sky shattered into a thousand fragments of ancient star charts, and the world roared with thunder. As Chat grasped tighter around the boy’s hand, lightning flashed. The earth beneath them shook, and Sora realized a moment too late what had happened: he wasn’t talking to this world’s hero -- no, this was a force that was meant to be balanced against, and it was running amok.

“You think you’re clever, huh? Stealing my lady from right under me?”

“What? No, look, it’s not like that. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not real! Your world is starting to collapse, so you might feel more extremely than you normally do, but --”

“I don’t wanna hear anything else you have to say! Ladybug said it’s my turn to be the real hero, and you’re gonna help me out!”

The world seemed to shatter with his words. Without Ladybug and her alter-ego, there was nothing stopping the ever-destructive force of Chat Noir from growing out of control. Even if he couldn’t feel it quite yet, there was a pulsing and growing evil inside of him. He raised his hand up to the sky, and a streak of purple lighting laced itself along his fingertips. It coursed through his body, filling every inch of his being with pure energy. His thighs and ass suddenly strained at his costume, his body suddenly pushing the limits of the fabric. He felt each cheek surge and fill, his body becoming more and more like his ideal: a perfect, svelte twink with huge hips to satisfy anyone. The fabric kept creaking, his bulge suddenly surging forwards as the energy filled him in different ways.

Chat often contemplated his cock getting bigger -- every boy had done it, after all. However, he had never stopped at just a few measly inches. Instead, he would imagine his photoshoots becoming near-disasters for his PR as his cock would rip its way out of his designer jeans. He would imagine how it flung sticky precum everywhere, how it would get rock hard in seconds, and how everyone would be enamored by its enormous size. Despite all his fantasizing, however, he never would have imagined that it felt this good.

It was like a warm, wet mouth was sliding over his cock again and again. With every imaginary slurp and deepthroat, his cock would twitch and surge, growing heavier and heavier in his pants. It started out simply enough: eight inches, and just about an inch thick. Of course, it didn’t stop there. Chat’s desire went beyond anything reasonable. With no counterweight to his id-like impulses, he was as a kid in a candy store -- or, perhaps more accurately, as a bull in a china shop.

His shaft throbbed over and over, thickening out more and more. It was as if each individual inch of his shaft was throbbing from the inside-out, creating thick waves of unending pleasure. His balls inflated like balloons, each pulse of his cock sending gallons of cum into them. It was only moments before they were filled beyond recognition, taut and pulsing with contentedness.

“You’re… you’re letting the darkness take hold of you! You’ve got to fight back!”

“Fight back?” Chat laughed. It was a tone that even he didn’t recognize -- but he didn’t much care, either. “The only person I need to be fighting is you.” He pointed his finger at Sora, who drew his keyblade with nary a moment of hesitation. “You big-haired, enormous-footed, smelly freak.”

A single arc of electricity jumped from Chat’s finger into Sora’s chest. Sora stumbled for a moment as it racked his body, his entire being feeling weak for just a moment. It was as though the electricity had caused his bones to become jelly. Although he tried to recover, he faltered once more as he felt a searing heat in his skin -- and a slight wetness in his shoes. His nose was nearly immediately assaulted by the stench of unwashed feet. He gagged, stepping back from Chat, but he couldn’t seem to escape it… after all, it was coming from him.

“That’s right, you little bitch,” Chat laughed, his eyes wide. He couldn’t care anymore. This was the only obstacle that stopped him from reaching his beloved lady. “You’re nothing but a freak to me. A smelly, huge-footed freak.”

Sora groaned as his feet sucked all the energy out of his upper half, pushing themselves upwards in size. What were once size 11 became 12, then 13, then 14… building up to size 20s, his body hardly able to lift the enormous appendages. He was stuck in place. Despite his advantageous stance, his battle tactics were useless if he was immobile.

“Y-You have to stop this! If you keep this up, the world will warp beyond recognition! It’ll collapse into darkness!”

“No, it won’t!” Chat found himself roaring as though he was a lion, as if he had something to prove, as if there was more at stake than just his pride. “It’ll be fine! It’ll be _wonderful_ once my lady comes back. Once I get her! And you’re going to help me do just that.”

“Fine, I’ll… I’ll open the portal to where she went. We can find her together.”

“What?” Chat guffawed, then laughed, then cackled. He threw his head back, unable to restrain himself. His jealousy and ambition had manifested into naught less than pure greed under Paris’s new rules of existence. “You really think I’d let you? After you tried to steal her from me? No.” Chat traipsed around the back of Sora, where he wasn’t able to see him. Because of Chat’s hidden position, Sora was surprised when a gloved hand landed a slap straight across his ass. He was almost equally surprised when he felt his cheeks wobble and surge in size -- making his twinky body just thick enough for Chat to consider it passable.

The keyblade wielder gulped -- this was insane. If he didn’t leave right now, he might get turned into something even more monstrous. Reasoning with Chat was obviously a lost cause, but chasing after this world’s maiden wasn’t. He reached out, his feet still planting him firmly on the ground, and slashed at the air with his keyblade. The maneuver opened a brilliant white portal leading into a world beyond Miraculous Paris -- one where he could reconcile his form with his thoughts and find time to steady himself. However, when he tried to move forwards, he found a hand around his shirt collar.

“Ah ah ah,” Chat teased. “I don’t think so. That’s my ticket you’re snatching. You sure do like stealing, don’t you? Why don’t I steal something of yours?!” There was a loud tearing sound as Chat’s cock tore through his leather pants, the enormous shaft longer than himself and dripping with precum. Sora gasped as he saw it above him, and almost forgot to close his mouth when a gigantic drop of pre splashed on his face. Chat reared his hips back, slamming his cockhead against Sora’s ass, the enormous slit slurping up his thighs in one go. Within seconds, Sora found himself folded in upon his own body. His waist was but a crease in his whole figure as his feet came right up to his face, and his comparatively puny cock rested squarely against his stomach.

A single slurp tore every strip of clothing off of Sora’s body, sending it down in Chat’s thick and swollen balls. The fabric churned, dissolving and breaking down into viscous semen. Sora’s sneakers tumbled off his feet and onto the rooftop, and his nose was suddenly assaulted with the penetrating and harsh stench of his own feet. Attempting to steady himself, Sora struggled against the grip of Chat’s cock, taking deep and long breaths of his own smelly soles.

_Oh, god,_ thought Sora. _I’m going to get sucked into him. I tried to make friends with the wrong guy and now he’s having me huff my own feet while I… while I…_

Something cracked overhead, lightning splitting the sky into more and more pieces before trailing down to shock Sora’s skull.

“I… I’m going to become your cum!” Sora laughed, his chest rising and falling rapidly, taking in breath after breath of stinky, smelly socks. “I’m a huge-footed freak that won’t be anything other than a tool for you, will I?!”

“I’m glad we see eye to eye,” Chat chuckled, tensing his cock. Sora’s fat, jiggly ass slid down his shaft, leaving his head and feet above the cockslit. “Let me help you with that.” Chat removed Sora’s socks, leaving his enormous and pungent feet resting against his face. Sora opened his mouth, laughing as he ran his tongue along his own soles.

_Why can’t I stop?_ Sora laughed, licking and smelling more and more, his body shuddering and pulsing with pleasure. _I’m supposed to save everyone, but this… this cat boy, he’s… he’s ruining me, he’s making it so hard to think, to do anything but sniff myself, and--_

Another lightning bolt cracked down from the sky, jolting Sora’s entire body. His feet, steady and smelly at size 20, suddenly surged and rocketed up to size 30 -- and his body couldn’t take any more.

“F-Fuck, they’re huuuge!” Sora’s smile was uncontainable as his cock twitched and shuddered. The sheer sight of his own enormous feet and the unbearable smell was enough to drive him over the edge. Within seconds, between hysterical laughs and moans, he felt his balls emptying themselves against his own stomach, mixing with the thin and warm pre that surrounded him. Half-buried into Chat’s cock, he found himself relaxing, giggling and struggling to think.

“There we go,” Chat chuckled, bucking his hips. “Get in there. You’ll be useful soon enough.”

He tensed his shaft, sucking Sora’s head down into his cock, and thrusted against the empty air. With every swing of his hips, the intruder migrated further and further into his balls, until he found a resting place at the very bottom. Chat sat his fat, thick ass on the ground, massaging his nuts with a gloved hand. He moaned as he felt Sora struggle weakly against his confines, knowing that the keyblade wielder would be little more than jizz and a new addition to his arsenal within the hour.

_Is this it?_ Sora contemplated the wet, warm darkness. _Is this how I go? I’m… I’m sweating like a jock, stuck in a catboy’s balls… covered in cum. My feet are enormous, my cock is still rock-hard, I… I think…_

_I think I want this!_

Sora shocked himself. He realized with horror and glee that there was no lightning bolt that had shocked him into obedience this time.

_I want… no, I need this! I need to be his cum! I need to be his sweaty, thick cum!_

Chat found himself groaning as the pushes and movement became more and more erratic. Moans and vibrations reverberated through his taut ballsack, and slowly, Sora’s form became less and less recognizable. The sounds became less distinct, blending in with the normal sloshing of a thick liquid, and the pushes stopped altogether.

As Sora’s body had its final piece digested into spooge, Chat felt a single twinge from his balls’ previous tenant.

_Spray me everywhere!_

Chat couldn’t ignore the intruder’s parting request. He grasped his thick, hard shaft with both of his gloved hands, sliding his hands up and down the entire length of his cock. Every ounce of pleasure was intensified with his full, near-bursting balls straining themselves. Every movement was one step closer to being rid of this intruder forever, and every step towards that was a step towards rescuing --

“LADYBUG!” Chat’s eyes crossed as he unloaded himself onto the rooftop. His cock pulsed and slung gallons of thick cum onto the ground before him. Every surge of his length was a wave of pleasure that racked his body. He collapsed to his knees, laughing and moaning as he spewed the remains of the little brat who thought he could surpass THE Chat Noir.

As it tapered off, Chat struggled to his feet, grabbing onto the enormous yellow sneakers that Sora had left behind. Stink wafted from them, and Chat grinned wide before slamming the mouth of the sneaker right into his face. He huffed deeply, taking in every bit of the scent from his defeated enemy. Victory was delicious, he decided, even if it was laced with the thick BO of an otherworldly freak. It was so delicious, in fact, that he stripped his leather boots from his sweaty feet, slamming his own bare soles into the wonderfully sweaty and cushy shoes the boy had left behind…

He tensed his cock once -- then twice -- then three times, and found Sora’s keyblade shooting from his cock and clattering across the ground. Grinning, he swept it up, slashing at the portal Sora had created beforehand. The white light became dark, purple, and twisted. Over his shoulder, Chat scoffed at the city he was to leave behind.

“So long, Paris. Ladybug… I’m coming.”

His eyes clouded themselves with the same dark violet as the portal, and he didn’t even notice that his entire suit had been dyed pristine white from his orgasm. Stepping through the portal, the new Chat Blanc didn’t even consider whether or not Ladybug would be happy to see him -- or proud of what he’d done to protect her.


End file.
